emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04060
}} is the 4,062nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 27 May, 2005. Plot Part 1 In the B&B, Bob jokes with Sadie whilst she eats her breakfast. Sadie is not amused. Bob hands Sadie her bill and asks if she has decided where she is moving on to. Sadie replies that she won't be staying in Emmerdale. In Dale View, Jimmy tries to get Carl to get himself together. Jimmy tells Max that Carl wants to get together again with Chas. Carl denies it but says that he has never seen Chas so down. Max suggests that Carl take Chas out for a meal as mates. Carl tells them that Chas can't be mates with men. In Home Farm, Zoe is looking at brochures for Florida with Jean. Paddy walks in and asks Zoe what is going to happen to their practice when she leaves as it's all he has. Zoe tells Paddy that nothing will change and she will remain as a sleeping partner so that she has some security for when she comes back. Paddy tells Zoe that he doesn't feel all that secure. In Pear Tree Cottage, Tom is in a foul mood. He tells Matthew and Jimmy to tidy up before the new secretary arrives. Jimmy walks into Tom's office and apologises for coming on too strong towards Sadie the previous day. They are interrupted by Edna's arrival. Tom introduces Edna as the new Office Manager. In Home Farm, Zoe sees some prospective buyers out the door and is very excited as they have said they will make an offer. Paddy tells Zoe that he had hoped they would have found some rot as he can't guarantee the future of the practice if she leaves. In the Woolpack, Diane tells Chas that she'll soon get over Denzel. Diane suggests that Chas spends her wages in town to cheer herself up. Chas refuses to waste her money. Carl walks in and asks Diane how Chas is doing. Diane admits that Chas has had a rough time with men lately. Carl tells Diane that Chas means a lot to him. Diane tells Carl that she is going to offer him the chance of redemption. In the King's Office, Matthew tells Tom that Sadie is leaving the village the following day. Jimmy cheers. In the Woolpack, Emily tells Paul that she feels useless as she isn't working. Diane tells Val that she can make herself useful and help out with the spring cleaning at Tenant House. Carl tells Chas to take her pinny off as he is taking her into Hotten to get drunk. Chas relents and leaves with Carl. Part 2 In Cafe Hope, Viv serves Paddy. Paddy tells Viv that if the people sat behind him buy Home Farm then his future is in jeopardy. Viv starts shouting loudly about all the goings on there has been at Home Farm in the past few years. The prospective buyers get up and walk out. In Tenant House, Val and Diane are starting to clean. Val tells Robert that she used to go out with a second hand car dealer who was greasy. Robert is unimpressed and leaves. Val tells Diane that they need to get rid of the curtains and replace them with new ones. In a bar in Hotten, Carl hands Chas a drink. They talk about their past relationships. Carl suggests they both make a fresh start. Chas replies that she is going to join the army. In the King's office, Tom is concerned about where Sadie is going. Matthew replies that he thought Tom would be pleased. Tom thinks he might be losing someone very close. Matthew tells Tom to forget Sadie. Edna walks in with homemade biscuits and tea for Tom. In the bar, Carl is surprised at Chas's decision to join the army. Chas tells Carl that she is going to be an ammunitions technician as there is no time to be wrong in a position like that. Carl points out that Chas is very intelligent. Chas says that she has never seen anything through and thought that the army would refuse her but they think she has the right qualities for the job. Carl replies that he always knew she did and is about to say something else when Neville Gun approaches, an old friend of Chas's. Chas tells Neville to sit down and orders Carl to get him a drink. In the Garage, Zoe walks in and tells Scott to stop trying to scupper the sale of Home Farm. Scott doesn't know what she is talking about and suggests they go off to talk in private. In the bar, Carl is sat at the bar and starts talking to a barmaid called Janine. Carl buys her a drink and asks if she wants to join him. In Connelton View, Zoe tells Scott that all her plans depend on selling Home Farm. Scott suggests that he talk to Viv about it. Scott then apologises for Viv and tells Zoe that it is the last thing he wants and that he will talk to Viv about it. Scott tells Zoe that he knows why Viv has done what she did because Jean is her granddaughter and she doesn't want to lose her. Scott says Viv is different to Zoe and him and can't discuss things rationally. Zoe relents saying that Frank was the same. Scott tells Zoe that he is going to miss Jean more than Viv can ever imagine but that he knows Jean will have a brilliant future with Zoe. He asks if he can spend time with Jean as she is the most important thing he has. Zoe agrees that they can sort something out but says there can't be too much contact with Grandma Windsor. In the bar, Chas and Neville are flirting. Neville comments that Carl has pulled. Chas and Carl share a look. In Tenant House, Val wants to wash the cushion covers. Jack walks in and asks what is going on. Val and Diane explain that they have been carrying out a spring clean. Jack admits that the place needed it. Val tells Jack that the cushion covers could do with a wash and tells Jack they are threadbare. Victoria suggests they get some new cushions. Diane thinks it's a great idea. In the bar, Carl tells Janine that he really cares for Chas and that she is about to throw her life away on a life in the army. Janine responds by telling Carl she isn't bothered. Chas shouts to Carl that Neville has offered them a lift home. Janine wants Carl to get a taxi into town. Carl excuses himself. In Connelton View, Scott sees Zoe out. Donna walks in and asks what Zoe wanted. Scott tells Donna that Zoe is letting him see Jean the following day. Donna tells Scott that he should watch things with Zoe as she might deceive him again. Outside the Woolpack, Carl says goodbye to Neville and asks if he and Chas can have a talk. Chas ignores the comment and asks Neville into the Woolpack for a drink. Carl is annoyed. In the B&B, Sadie rings for some service. Tom appears and surprises Sadie. Tom asks how Sadie is. Sadie thanks Tom for settling Damon's vet's bills. They laugh at the fact that Tom never liked Damon. Sadie gives Tom the land to say thank you for everything. Tom asks Sadie how much she wants for the land. She replies that she wants nothing as she has been paid off. Tom suggests they go to the Woolpack for a drink but Sadie replies that she has suffered enough embarrassment. Sadie thanks Tom for everything and apologises for not living up to his expectations. She kisses him and walks away. Tom calls after her. In Dale View, Chas tells Neville that Carl doesn't think she'll be able to hack the army. Carl denies saying that and asks why the army is better than what she has. Chas replies that Carl can't stomach the idea that she will be standing on her own two feet and won't need him. Neville tells Chas to go for it. Carl shouts at Neville that he is just making drunken conversation which is meaningless. Chas asks Carl to give her one reason why she should stay. Carl doesn't reply. Chas drinks to joining the army with Neville. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes